Wireless networks have become increasingly more popular. Computers and other electronic devices dispersed throughout a building may communicate with each other without having to be directly connected by a communications wire. These wireless networks may have one or more antennas located throughout a building to provide appropriate coverage. The antennas may be mounted out of sight in a closet or utility room, or may be mounted in space, for example, the antenna may be mounted in the middle of a room from the ceiling. Antennas are available in a variety of different shapes and may be mounted in a variety of orientations. For example, the antenna shape may be an elongated cylinder with an electrical connection extending from one end. An electrical connection extending from an antenna may present problems when a user attempts to couple the antenna to a ceiling or ceiling grid.
Suspended ceilings have been used in residential and commercial applications to provide a clean overhead appearance in a variety of rooms. The suspended ceiling system may be made up of a ceiling grid and acoustic tiles. The ceiling grid is typically made up of “L” brackets and “T” bars. The “L” brackets are typically coupled to walls along the perimeter of a room with nails or screws. The “T” bar may rest on the “L” brackets, and may be secured to overhead rafters or other permanent structures with cables. The “T” brackets are typically arranged in a rectangular grid with the acoustic tiles being supported along their perimeter by the “T” brackets and “L” brackets.
FIG. 1 is an isometric view of a first connector assembly 100 for securing items to a ceiling grid. The connector 100 is available from the Electric Railway Improvement Company in Solon, Ohio, under the trademark Caddy® twist on fixture support. The connector assembly 100 has a grasping portion 102, a downwardly directed threaded rod portion 104, and a wing nut 106. The connector assembly 100 may be secured to a “T” bar 110 by rotating the grasping portion 102 counterclockwise. Items may be secured to the connector assembly 100 using the wing nut 106.
There is a need for an antenna mounting system that can couple an antenna to a ceiling grid.